Neverland
by Ariya-angels
Summary: I've been thinking about this since the two episodes of Neverland back in 2011. In Neverland, you never grow up. The wolf pack and the vampires don't age. No pirates, just Vampires. What happens when a wolf imprints on a girl that was kidnapped? There's a language barrier! Please read this first chapter and let me know if I should continue. Not Cullen friendly! Paul/OC AU Rated M
1. Those Eyes

A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking about this, pretty much since I first watched the two episodes of Neverland back in 2011. It's a REALLY good version of the story of Peter Pan. I fully recommend watching them. They do an amazing job with explaining everything that we know and love about Peter Pan, including the missing shadow.

I chose Neverland, because it really fits along with the whole story of the Quileute wolves and the Cullen's. See, in Neverland, you never grow up. The wolf pack and the vampires don't age. So, instead of Pirates versus the Natives, we have the Vampires versus the Natives. I have the whole tribe instead of just the wolf pack. I explain these ideas better in the story. Just know that there's no fairy dust, the Cullen's are evil (with perhaps, maybe just one possible exception- lol I can hear Waldo saying "How redundant." Lol if you don't know what that's from, I'm sorry, but you had a terrible childhood.)

I don't know if there's any others like this out there, I didn't check. I'm sorry if there is, just please let me know.

If anyone would like to Beta me on this, I'd love it. That is, if I continue it. I really only have about half of another chapter written.

Please read this and let me know if I should continue with this or not! I hope you enjoy!

P.S. I tried to make the names as authentic as possible, but close enough so that I could shorten them down to the original names in the series. Quil's mother's name is Joy, I know. The closest name I could find was Jacy. I apologize.

The cover picture got messed up, so I'll figure something out lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Neverland. I only own this story and my own characters.

* * *

A POV

Run.

That's all I could try to do.

That's what he told me to do.

I don't know how he got them to leave me alone, but I don't care.

I just need to keep running.

Faster.

FASTER!

I willed my legs to keep pushing forward.

Keep going.

I saw a break in the trees and I could feel freedom.

I could feel safety.

I don't know what the end of these trees mean, but I couldn't care.

I know that I'll be safe.

Making it just to the edge of the trees, I tripped over something, and I screamed.

Loud.

Trying so hard to get up, I pushed over past the trees.

Turning my head to look behind me, I ran into a wall… or so I thought.

I felt arms encase around me, and I let out a high-pitched scream. I tried fighting the arms, but they were too strong for me, they just held on even tighter. I kept screaming and crying, repeating the phrases "I'm sorry!" "I promise I won't run away again!" and "Please don't kill me!" over and over again.

That's when I realized that the arms, along with the rest of the body, are hot. I mean, that they are literally hot to the touch. The scary monsters are cold, freezing even.

My tears had not let up, and I let out whimpers as I looked up. I gazed into the face of the man that was holding on to me ever so tightly. Looking up into his eyes, I gasped, a shock running through my body, sending shivers down my spine. His hold tightened on my body and my tears stopped.

Getting a good glimpse at him, I noticed how incredibly handsome he truly is. His eyes were almost black, with emotions that I couldn't read swimming through them. There was a deep knowledge in those eyes, but he only looked to be in his late 20s. It was as if he saw all of the horrors of the world and lives them day by day. His face was set hard, but there was a softness to it. High cheekbones and a strong jaw were among some of his other features. His long black hair blew along with the wind, and I was in awe of him. He was shirtless, with buckskin pants, and there seemed to be muscles on his muscles.

Suddenly extremely self conscious about how I looked, and I realized that my face had to be all splotchy and gross looking from everything that I had been subjected to in the past week. My clothes were tattered, my hair was a tangled mess, and I hadn't eaten a proper meal since I was taken. Also, I'm pretty sure I smelled bad.

I knew that I shouldn't feel so safe in the arms of a stranger, but I have never felt so protected in my life. I just knew that this man could never hurt me. Never.

Hearing hissing coming from behind me, I turned my head in his arms to see the monsters standing there. I screamed, gripping his skin even tighter, shoving my face into his body, as if I were trying to crawl into him, where I'd be the safest. I felt his body tense and his arms grip me even tighter.

Growls overpowered the hisses, and I felt his body shaking.

He was growling.

But… that's not normal…

Oh no. He's not a monster, is he?

I tried pulling away from him, but he just pulled me closer to him. I felt screams starting to build in my chest, and I began to push away from him. I heard him whine and pull me into his chest, his nose sniffing at my hair.

This is way too weird.

I can't handle any more of this.

I heard one of the monsters yelling to us, but I couldn't understand him. They weren't speaking any language that I can understand. They were speaking English when I was in that building, but now, I'm just not sure.

I heard more growling and hissing, and I couldn't take it anymore. My body is currently running on just adrenaline, and from fear, lack of proper nutrition, blood loss, and plain exhaustion, I passed out. The last thing I saw was the look of terror on the mystery man's face.

* * *

_Time skip…_

Ugh.

I groaned and put my hand to my head, willing the ache to just disappear. That was some dream I had.

I dreamed that I was kidnapped by these monsters. They were ice cold to the touch, their pale hard skin sparkled in sunlight, and their blood red eyes were enough to give me nightmares. At least three times, they drew blood from me.

One was nice. He looked menacing. Towering over me, definitely over 6 feet tall, and he was built like a bear. He was supposed to be watching over me, and he told me to run, to get out of there as fast as I could, that he would protect me from anything that would try to hurt me.

Then I was running, faster than I ever could imagine. And it was almost not fast enough.

Then there was this man. He was the exact opposite of the monsters. He had the same russet skin as me, his skin was hot, burning almost. I felt safe with him.

I couldn't get those onyx eyes out of my mind.

My eyes began to flutter open, and I prepared myself for the bright light coming in from my bedroom window. But, that's not what came to me.

It was dark in this place. I was in a room in what looked like a wooden cabin. There was a tribal blanket laying on top of me, and rolled up wool lying as a pillow. I sat up, looking around. I was in a tiny cot, and the rest of the room was empty. Drawings were all over the walls. Standing up, I saw that there wasn't a door, but what seemed to be another blanket covering up the opening.

I gazed down at my clothes, and was relieved to see that I was still clothed in what I was wearing before. Sitting back down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to pull myself as close together as possible.

I began to sob uncontrollably as I realized that I wasn't home, and I probably was never going to go back home. My body shook with my cries, tears streamed down my face. My chest ached as I understood that I would probably never see my family ever again, never see my parents, my friends. No one. I'll never see them again.

I heard movement in the room, and looked up, gasping as I saw the mystery man. I couldn't believe it. He's real. I didn't stop crying as I watched him walk closer to me, his head cocked to the side, and he put his hands up as if he was trying to relay to me that he wasn't going to hurt me. He kneeled before the bed, still towering over me. His hands rested on either side of my body on the bed, not touching me. He just watched me cry, a pain was etched on his face.

After a little while, he raised his hand and smoothed back my hair. I felt a little better as I felt his skin touch mine. His other hand came up to cup my face, wiping away my tears. I realized that I was leaning into his touch, and I scrambled away from him until my back touched the wall, my eyes wide. The look of hurt on his face was so painful for me to see, I almost went back to him. But my terror came back.

Here I was, in an unknown place, with a man I don't know. Who knows what he has planned for me? Who knows if there's anyone else around here? He hasn't even tried speaking to me. And feeling safe with him is very dangerous.

A woman came into the room, carrying something in her arms. She smiled at me and put whatever she had on the bed. The man completely ignored her, his eyes never leaving my face.

At least now I know that there are other people around.

She left, but came back with an elderly man. They began speaking to each other in the language from before. I didn't know what they were saying, and that thought terrified me.

The elderly man came forward and proceeded to slap the mystery man on the back of the head. I was suddenly scared for the man's life as I heard a large growl tear out of the young man's mouth.

The elderly man just laughed. Turning to me, he said, "Do not mind him, my dear. He will not harm you."

I sat there gaping. "You speak English?"

"Yes. I had to learn many, many years ago in order to act as an interpreter for the rest of my tribe. Some of the others have learned, but only a select few. Now…" He sat down next to me, ignoring the young man's growls. "do you have any questions?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Quil Ateara, the holy man. But everyone refers to me as Old Quil, because my grandson's name is also Quil."

"What is this place?"

"We call it Neverland." I gasped. It couldn't be.

"Neverland? But that's only a legend."

"A legend?"

"My parents would tell me the story of Neverland when I was growing up."

"Well, my daughter Jacy, will help you wash and change, and then we will talk."

He pointed to the woman who came in with him and she came forward, smiling. Picking up the material that she left on the bed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me with her.

Glancing back down at the young man, I saw that he was still watching me.

Jacy took me to a small pond, and stripped me of my clothing. Feeling embarrassed, I tried covering myself up. I'm not incredibly beautiful like she is. She's tall and slender, where I am short and curvy.

She just let out a tiny laugh, and motioned for me to sit down in the water. Jacy gently washed my hair out with something that smelled really good. I'm guessing it had a certain oil from the trees. She handed me a slab of this stuff, I'm assuming is soap, and I scrubbed myself thoroughly, making sure to get all of the grime and mud off of my body.

Making sure I felt clean enough, I handed her the bar and smiled up at her. She gave me something to dry off with, and then helped me into the buckskin dress. It was beautiful and soft. Jacy began to dry out my long, wavy hair and brushed it through, and images of my mother came rushing in. I let out a shaking breath, trying to calm myself. She braided a part of my hair, letting the rest air dry.

We walked back to the village area, and I saw lots of other people there just standing there watching me. I saw the mystery man watching me with wide eyes. I felt a bit self-conscious and lowered my gaze.

Jacy took me into a different cabin and I saw the holy man, Old Quil, and another older man that I have not met yet.

Old Quil took my hand and smiled. "The dressings suit you, my dear." I blushed. "This is the Chief. Bilagaana Black." The Chief took my hand. "It had just occurred to me that we do not know your name."

"Aiyanna Hawke."

"Aiyanna. Interesting. Do you know that Aiyanna means 'Eternal Blossom'?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well then, how about you tell me what you know from this legend, and we will try to fill in the rest."

"Well, it was always my favorite story growing up. It told of an entire tribe being sent to this place where time is no element to them. They are basically frozen in time, never aging. There is a group of men amongst them, known as warriors and protectors. They fight against the evils of the cold ones, otherwise known as the Cullens. But there are others out there that try to get onto the Quileute land. The borders are constantly monitored and none of the cold ones dare to pass over the land. The Quileute people are sweet and kind, helpful to those who need it. The legends say that the Quileutes do not have a way out of Neverland because the only known entrance is guarded by the cold ones. There is a never-ending war going between the cold ones and the protectors of the Quileute tribe. I believe that's it. Am I missing anything?"

I would take breaks in between every sentence, because the whole time I was speaking, Old Quil was translating for Chief Black. They exchanged words, and then turned to me.

"That is very good. You know the story of how we came to be here. Do you know how long ago?"

I shook my head.

"I am 237 years old. But my body is only 58 years old."

Um… WHAT?

"Uh… Wow."

He started laughing. "I guess that is a reasonable reaction."

I began to laugh along with him when the door of the cabin busted open. I screamed and tried hiding myself when I saw a large figure standing in the room.

Hot hands cupped my face, and I heard whispered words. I didn't understand them, but I knew they were ones of peace and security.

I felt my body relaxing automatically to the touch. The words calmed my mind. My trembling stopped and my hands gripped onto the arms of whoever was making me feel so safe. Lifting my head, I looked into the eyes of the mystery man. His face was once again contorted into one of a deep hurt and concern.

I backed out of his arms, ignoring the this weird feeling in my chest and the wounded look on his face, and turned to Old Quil.

"This is Pallaton, meaning warrior. Believe me, the name suits him. He is the best warrior that we have in the tribe."

"Pallaton." I said the name slowly, feeling the separate syllables form with my lips. It felt so right to say it, like I was meant to.

He smiled at me, and I was in awe. His smile lit up his whole face, making him look less intimidating, more sweet. His smile made his features more pronounced. His teeth were straight and white, making it a more pleasant smile.

I couldn't help but smile back at him, I was so happy to see a look other than the ones he was giving me before.

Old Quil spoke up again, "Pallaton, Aiyanna."

"Aiyanna." He swallowed deeply. I was in complete wonderment at his voice. It was deep, husky.

Pallaton took the couple of steps to stand in front of me. He grabbed my hands and whispered to me, "Kwoh-lay-yoht."

I looked at Old Quil, who said "He is telling you that he is Quileute."

I looked back up at Pallaton, and whispered back "Sioux."

Old Quil said something to Pallaton in Quileute.

"I'm assuming that he doesn't know English?"

Smiling, Old Quil shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. He is one of the stubborn young people that refused to take the time to learn."

I smiled at the older man.

Noticing that my hands were still encased in heat, I looked up at Pallaton to see that he never took his eyes off of me.

"Now, would it be alright if I ask you how you came here to Neverland?"

"It's quite a long story."

"That's alright. We have an unlimited amount of time."

"This is true." I sighed. "Alright. But, I must warn you that I don't necessarily know everything that happened. It's all fuzzy at times."

"That is fine."

Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the floor, noticing that Pallaton followed me down still holding my hands. I was ready to tell what I could remember.

"Well, it was, I believe, a little over a week ago…" As I began my story, I could hear Old Quil translating to Chief Black and Pallaton.

* * *

So, yeah. Like I said, this is just an idea for a story. I really suggest watching Neverland if you haven't yet. It's pretty amazing. So, please review and let me know about what you think! Should I continue, or just drop it? Lol I can just hear that voice in the old school video games, like Mortal Kombat or Killer Instinct "Continue?" Until next time

~Ariya-angels


	2. My Story

A/N: So sorry about the long wait to update. I'm trying so hard to get this story just right with all of the plot lines and characters, so please bear with me.

I could really use a beta, so if anyone would like to be that person, just let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Neverland. I only own this story and my own characters.

Previously on **_Neverland_**:

_"Now, would it be alright if I ask you how you came here to Neverland?"_

_"It's quite a long story."_

_"That's alright. We have an unlimited amount of time."_

_"This is true." I sighed. "Alright. But, I must warn you that I don't necessarily know everything that happened. It's all fuzzy at times."_

_"That is fine."_

_Taking a deep breath, I sat down on the floor, noticing that Pallaton followed me down still holding my hands. I was ready to tell what I could remember._

_"Well, it was, I believe, a little over a week ago…" As I began my story, I could hear Old Quil translating to Chief Black and Pallaton._

* * *

While I talked, memories started shooting towards me.

**Flashback***

It was finally Friday! I could finally sleep over at Nina's house!

FINALLY!

I started jumping up and down when the last bell rang. I rushed home, getting all of my chores of cleaning and cooking up dinner, because both of my parents were working late.

I had gotten my bag packed and set off to leave when I saw it was dark outside.

I quickly locked up, making sure nothing was out of place, and started my trek to Nina's house. It's not that far of a walk, just a little ways across the reservation.

I had my headphones in, like always, and just kept looking forward. Having an uneasy feeling inside, I began to walk faster.

As soon as I could see her house, I let out a breath of relief. Jogging, I almost made it to the house, when I was grabbed from behind.

An ice-cold hand covered my mouth concealing my screams. I tried to fight back, but the grip was too strong. Eerie laughter reached my ears as I continued to struggle, and then I saw the most terrifying thing before I passed out… blood red eyes staring directly into mine.

When I woke up, I was in a dark room, with a little lamp at the opposite wall. I tried to raise my hand to my face, but there was a resistance. Turning my head, I looked over to see my hands handcuffed and chained to the cot I was lying in. I looked at my right arm to see it was strapped in even tighter. I started to panic even more, and started screaming for help.

The same eerie laughter filled the room, and I froze in panic.

I stayed completely still, my body not willing to move.

I was terrified.

A man walked over to me, dressed in hospital scrubs, turning on a light right above me. His light blond hair shined in the light as he put on his surgical mask and gloves. His red eyes reinforced my fear as his gaze washed over me. He moved the cot I was laying in so that my body was lying more vertically.

He didn't say a word, just worked the IV drip, and got an empty bag set up, hooking it up to next to the liquid drip. He wrapped up my arm tightly, making the artery large enough to put the needle in. I felt this sharp pinch as the needle penetrated my skin.

Looking up at the man, I noticed that his eyes became darker, as if his pupils extended. He looked… hungry…

I shuddered as that thought passed me.

He taped the needle to my body, making sure it didn't move.

"Here." I was in awe at his voice. It made me feel a bit dizzy, like I was being hypnotized. I grabbed onto the object, moving it around in my fingers. It felt rubbery, like a rubber ball.

"Squeeze that every so often. Makes the blood flow easier."

I swallowed deeply, and did as he asked, not making a noise.

After a couple minutes, he removed the needle from my arm, stopping the blood flow with a bandage. My body felt woozy, as if I was twirled in one of those office chairs by an asshole with too much muscle.

The man moved the cot back in it's prone position, and I became lightheaded at the movement.

I was given a little hot broth to drink slowly, certainly not the correct amount that is usually given at the hospital, but then I was left alone in the dark, as he turned that overhead light off.

I began to cry once again.

**End Flashback***

"That was the moment I realized that I would never see my family again. Those people gave no explanations for why they took me, and gave me no hope of ever leaving. That wasn't the only time they took blood from me. I don't know how much they took, but I am really weak now because of it. I got maybe one meal a day. They didn't really care for me."

I started to cry again, feeling hopeless.

Strong, hot arms wrapped around me, and I was pulled into a hard chest. Large hands flitted all over my body, as if trying to soothe me. I heard a lupine whine, and someone's face was nuzzling against my hair.

For some reason, I felt… safe…

I felt calm…

My body wanted me to feel happy…

But how could I feel happy? How, when everything around me was failing?

I looked up into the eyes of Pallaton. His hand cupped my face, wiping away my tears.

My hand grabbed at his wrist, the other resting on his chest, and I just looked at him.

He smiled again, making me almost choke up at the emotions in his eyes. The way he looked at me made me so confused. It was like I was the center of his universe.

I could hear Old Quil and Chief Bilagaana talking to each other next to us, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Pallaton.

He consumed my whole being.

Holy shit.

How long have I known this man?

It's been like an hour? Maybe an hour and a half since I woke up?

How could I feel this deeply about anyone?

Pallaton's hand moved from my cheek to the back of my neck. He leaned in to me, and I closed my eyes, my breath catching in my throat and my heart almost stopping.

'Is he going to kiss me? Oh god.'

His nose skimmed along the skin of my cheeks, moving down as he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. I sighed, my hands finding their way into his hair, just lightly scratching, on their own.

This felt so right.

Why does this feel so perfect? Like it's supposed to happen?

As his lips grazed the skin on my neck, I felt myself losing all care. All thoughts flew out of my head. My fingers tightened their hold in his hair.

I felt myself heating up, and I couldn't catch my breath. Never before have I ever felt this.

Hearing a loud chuckle, I was suddenly brought back to my senses. I let out a tiny shriek and tried to detangle myself from him.

His arms loosened their hold on me, only to completely let go of me when Pallaton got, what seemed like, a verbal bashing from Old Quil. Chief Black just sat there laughing.

Feeling my face heat up, I knew I was blushing. I was mortified at my behavior with a man I had just met, in front of these two respectable men.

My heart began to slow down, and I bowed my head slightly in shame.

I don't want them to think any less of me.

"My dear, don't worry about it. You were just being overwhelmed by this young fool." He slapped Pallaton on the back of the head once again, and I giggled slightly. Pallaton stopped his growling at the sound of my laughter. He closed his eyes, leaning slightly towards me, a look of awe on his face.

I smiled through my confusion.

Looking over at Old Quil, I opened my mouth, trying to get the courage to speak, when my stomach let out this huge gargling noise.

I blushed so badly, so embarrassed that they heard that noise come out of me.

"Come, little one. Eat. You must be very hungry. We will talk more tomorrow."

I was helped up by Pallaton, and I had to use him as a slight crutch. My body was so sore and tired after everything that has happened.

There was a bunch of logs surrounding a fire, and I was lifted up and set on one next to Old Quil. Pallaton sat next to me, and I saw the Chief rested next to Old Quil. I was handed some meat to cook on a stick.

As it got darker out, it got colder. Pallaton, seeing me shiver, wrapped an arm around me. I looked at him, grateful for the heat, and snuggled closer. He made sure to help me cook the meat.

This language barrier cannot be so bad as it seems, right? I could teach him English, and he, along with anyone else, could teach me Quileute.

Shaking my head, I reprimanded myself for thinking of some sort of future with this man.

I needed to talk to Old Quil about this. I need to know the truth.

I ate, Pallaton making sure I had my fill. I smiled as he fussed over me.

I watched as the tribe interacted, singing, dancing. The little kids were dancing around, playing. There were fireflies lighting up the night sky, the fire making a glow on the people's skin.

My eyes were slowly closing as I was fighting sleep. I vaguely registered being moved onto a warm lap, a light blanked covering my body and warm arms holding me tightly as I was rocked back and forth.

I fell asleep, feeling so at peace, so loved, so protected.

I woke up alone in the same cot from the day before. My clothes were the same as before, and I realized that I needed to find some pants to wear. I dreaded the thought of having to wear dresses every day.

After making up the cot, I stood up and walked over to the doorway. Pulling aside the blanket covering, I carefully stepped outside, only to meet a very large gray wolf.

This thing is HUGE! Easily towering over my short frame. He seemed to be the size of a house. I stood completely frozen in place as he circled me, snuffling at my body.

When he was done his inspection, he laid down in front of me, rolling his tongue out of his mouth. I smiled at the playfulness of this wolf. This was never heard of back home. There we were always told that wolves were very dangerous. And those ones aren't even a third of the size of this one.

Must be something in the air here.

I slowly reached my hand out, and the wolf licked my palm. I squeaked at the heated wetness of his tongue, but continued my way to pet his very large head.

The wolf nuzzled his face into my hand, and I felt serene. My body moved on it's own and I was suddenly standing next to him, rubbing my face against his head.

I felt his body vibrate and heard loud purrs coming from him.

He grabbed on the dress I was wearing, tugging me down. I laid down, and he curled his body around mine, his large head resting against mine.

I don't know how long we laid there like that, but I knew that I was safe. Somehow, I knew that he could never hurt me. I felt the most protected I've ever felt, just like when I'm with Pallaton.

I jumped with a start, shrieking when I heard a throat clear. The wolf jumped up, snarling, his stance taken a defensive pose above me, ready for attack.

There was Bilagaana and a young woman whom I had yet to meet. She did not look too happy to see me.

"Hello." I didn't know how to handle this woman, so I stayed timid.

"How was sleep?"

"Good, thank you." I watched, confused as Chief Bilagaana smacked the large wolf on the head with a stick, and, I guess, shouted at him.

The wolf moved from above me, only to look at me and huff and whine.

I reached up, feeling the need to comfort the enormous beast, and giggled at the purrs that I heard. I once again, rubbed my head against his, and sighed into his fur.

He backed up and licked my face, causing me to laugh really hard. The wolf sniffed at my neck once more before backing away from me.

I frowned at the sadness I felt when he was gone, it felt so familiar.

There was a rustling noise in the tree ahead of me, and I squeaked and ran behind the woman and the Chief.

The woman grabbed my arms and pushed me out in front of her, shoving me a bit. I screamed as I went down, but was caught before I could hit the ground.

Pallaton to the rescue.

How did he know I was in trouble?

This is getting really freaky.

Lifting me up into his arms, he walked over to the girl, and growled in her face. A look of fear took over her features before she schooled them into a widely known look of boredom. They began speaking very fast and then the girl looked at me, sneered, and then stormed away.

What the?

What did I do?

Pallaton stopped his shaking and looked to me, smiling. He carried me over to eat something before taking my hand and leading me over to Old Quil's cabin.

I tried getting a better look around the cabin. There looked to be incense filling the room I was in. Candles were carefully placed around in order to light up the room, and different drawings were nailed into the walls.

I smiled at the simplicity of it all. There wasn't a huge TV or any computers or even just an electric lamp around. Why would there be any of these things? It's not like they are needed, and, while I would miss the shows that I would watch regularly, I didn't want to need any of it. Shockingly, I am okay without a cell phone. 'What would my friends back at home think of that?' Feeling a pang of sadness at that thought, I decided to move on to a different subject.

Feeling a tug on my hand, I looked to see Pallaton wanting to pull me in the direction of Old Quil. We sat down in front of him, and he smiled at our conjoined hands.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was okay. I was comfortable, thank you."

"That was all Pallaton, my dear. I did nothing."

"Oh." I turned to the great warrior, and smiled at him. "Thank you."

Old Quil translated, and Pallaton got the cutest look on his face. He was immediately shy and looked down at the ground. His raven locks covered his face, and my hand went to push them out of the way. The skin on his cheeks darkened, and I giggled. The cutest face ever.

He gave me a sheepish smile and lifted the hand he was holding to rub it against his face. His nose skimmed along my wrist, and I felt my heart rate quicken at the touch.

Giving him one last smile, I looked over to Old Quil. "Should we continue the story?"

"Of course. Whenever you are ready."

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, the doctor, as I began to refer to him, took transfusions of my blood almost every day. And every day, he would take less and less. I was so weak, that he had to send someone else to come help me do things including feeding me, because I couldn't even do that by myself.

**Flashback***

"What? The spoon is too heavy for you?" The doctor screamed at me, his red eyes becoming darker and darker by the second, his pupils enlarging.

I tried moving my mouth, but I was just too weak.

The doctor let out a large hiss and left the room. A few minutes later, he returned.

"It seems you are too weak to handle all of this blood loss. So, my son will be helping you to do everything. Understand?" I nodded faintly. He huffed. "Stupid humans." He walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later, the door opened, and in walked this giant. I was instantly terrified, and I scrambled closer to the wall that I was chained to.

He put down the tray he was carrying, and cautiously made his way towards me, his hands raised in the air as if portraying surrender. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

He got closer and I finally got to see him in the light. His eyes were the same blood red that the doctor had, but these were different. They were kind, playful. I had a feeling that I could trust him. And I was so desperate for someone to trust. I would soon learn that his name was Emmett.

I let him help me in any way that he could. Emmett was very nice. He kept me company in my loneliness. His visits were kept very short, as the doctor or his wife would come get him as soon as he was done with the task at hand. He wasn't allowed to joke around or play around with me, as I was there as a prisoner, but he made the times that he was around a lot easier for me.

Every day he would help me grow my strength by feeding me properly, stretching my limbs out, so that they weren't completely useless.

A couple days passed before he would unchain me, telling me to run as fast as I could and that he would be there to protect me while I escaped.

**End Flashback***

"So, there it is. My story. I ran away to here. I don't know how he kept me safe, but I am forever grateful of him. I owe him my life. Without Emmett, I don't know if I would even be alive right now. He is my savior."

Old Quil finished his translations, looking grim. Pallaton, on the other hand, looked furious. The menacing look on his face terrified me, and the harsh tone to his speech made me cringe.

He stood up, dropping my hand in the process, only to storm out of the cabin. A loud roar was to be heard.

Looking at the medicine man, I was confused. "What just happened?"

"That young man takes everything to heart. My dear he's just upset with your story, and is a little jealous. Nothing to be worried about."

"Jealous? What does he have to be jealous over?"

"I believe he would like to be the one you call your savior."

"What? Why?"

"You don't know all of our stories. I think that it's time that you learned them."

* * *

Thank you once again to those who have followed/favorited/reviewed this story so far. I am trying to get this story right, so I won't be updating as often as I would like. I apologize for that. Until next time

~ Ariya-angels


	3. My Hero

A/N: So, this chapter is just trying to build their relationship. Nothing special.

I could really use a beta, so if anyone would like to be that person, just let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Twilight or Neverland. I only own this story and my own characters.

Previously on **_Neverland_**:

_He stood up, dropping my hand in the process, only to storm out of the cabin. A loud roar was to be heard._

_Looking at the medicine man, I was confused. "What just happened?"_

_"That young man takes everything to heart. My dear he's just upset with your story, and is a little jealous. Nothing to be worried about."_

_"Jealous? What does he have to be jealous over?"_

_"I believe he would like to be the one you call your savior."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"You don't know all of our stories. I think that it's time that you learned them."_

* * *

Not knowing how to deal with Pallaton's sudden anger, I decided to ignore it for the time being, no matter how much it hurt to do so.

Old Quil said that he wanted to tell me their stories, but we concluded that it would be best to wait for that.

I walked around outside, watching everyone interact with each other. The people were still weary with me, and I couldn't blame them. I was someone new to their never-changing society. No one knew how to handle me, how to approach me.

So, I sat down on an empty log, just looking around. There was so much happiness here. Everyone worked in harmony, depending on one another, helping each other out. It wasn't a perfect society, as there is no such thing, but it was a society that worked.

I had learned about this type of society in my sociology class. Gemeinshaft. The people of the society work in intimate relationships for the good of the society. Damn.

This kind of society is rare. It is seen as a subculture to the rest of the surrounding culture.

It wasn't selfish, and you could see that. Each person cares for everyone else.

It was such a terrific change from what I had to witness every day of my life. Back home, people are so self-interested, that they turn into money hungry assholes.

I smiled as Jacy came over to me, taking my hand and walking me over to a group of girls. They began fussing over me, speaking quickly in their native tongue.

After a few minutes, they moved away slightly, looking at what they did. I looked down at my body, feeling the new jewelry that adorned my neck. Beautifully shaped and colored pebbles were held together with a string. The stones were a brown color, differing in shades and sizes.

I fingered at the beads, feeling a strong sense of belonging tugging at my heart. I looked around at these women, and loved the acceptance they were giving me.

Jacy and the other girls began giggling and pointing, but then quickly hushed, leaving me very confused. None of them spoke any English, and I didn't even know what language they were speaking.

I felt something on my head. Squawking, I quickly stood, only to see a blushing boy standing in front of me. I looked down at the ground, seeing a pretty headband of flowers. Picking it up, I fingered the delicate white and blue petals that adorned the tiny flowers. I never saw these types of flowers back at home, so they were interesting to look at.

The boy took them from my hand, reaching to place them on my head once again. He smiled at me, a twinkle in his eyes. Smiling back, I reached out to touch his hand. "Thank you." The redness in his cheeks increased as he just stared at me.

A large, hot arm reached around my middle, pulling me back into a hard body. The body was vibrating, and I heard large growls. I recognized the feel of the body, and turned around.

Placing my hands on his chest, I whispered to him. "Hey, Pallaton. Don't worry. It's okay. I'm okay. Shhh. It's okay." I rubbed my hands back and forth, trying to soothe him.

His eyes, nearly black the pupils were so large, snapped down to meet mine. There was so much anger, so much pain, so much uncertainty in those eyes. Pallaton let out a small noise that was similar to a whine, and picked me up off of the ground, sticking his nose in my hair. I could hear him sniffing at me and, though I should have been creeped out by the animalistic act, I ran my fingers through his hair, helping to comfort him. I let my feet dangle off of the ground and just waited for him to calm down.

When he pulled away, Pallaton's eyes were returning back to the deep brown that I know him to have. He put me down on the ground, but then held onto my elbow and tugged me into a different direction.

I let him lead me away from the rest of the tribe, and over to a little clearing on the side of a hill. Pallaton laid down on the ground, looking at me, as if he expected me to do the same. I laid next to him, but not close enough to touch him. I didn't like the way my body responds to him. It's too confusing and much for me to handle.

He pointed up at the sky, and said something in his native language. I looked over at him, seeing him look over at me, but he continued to thrust his finger up towards the sky. I figured he might have wanted me to tell me what it was in English. So, I said, "Sky."

He gulped and opened his mouth, trying to shape his mouth to form the word.

"S-S-Sk-Sk." His eyebrows furrowed as he got frustrated with his stuttering.

"Sky. Sk-ay."

"S-Sk-ay. Sky." I smiled and nodded at him, giggling when he looked so happy.

"Sky." He kept saying it.

The, Pallaton pointed at the ground, running his fingers through the dark green blades that jutted from the ground.

"Grass." I said it slowly, watching his eyes focus on my mouth.

"G-Gra-Grassss." I nodded again, earning a great smile.

Pallaton turned over towards me, reaching for my hand. I turned on my side, allowing his long fingers to play with my hand. He treated me like a piece of glass, lightly touching mine.

"Hand."

It took a couple tries, but he got it.

His lithe fingers traveled up my arm to rest at my elbow. After he got that word, he moved on up to my shoulder. That one, he had a hard time with, but we worked through his frustration.

He then gulped. When his hands reached over to move along the column of my neck, I realized how close we had gotten. My body was nearly humming in pleasure at the proximity of our bodies, and I was getting scared.

Backing away from the intense look in his eyes, I stood up. He got a really confused look on his face, and stood to walk to me.

What he said, sounded like "Quo-oh-KAY-th-chid?" The way he ended his word or phrase, was lifted in tone, leading me to believe that he was asking me something. However, I had no idea what that could possibly be.

I stepped away from him, never leaving my back towards him. 'I just need to get my mind clear and get away from everything.' I tried to convince myself.

He followed my every move, step for step. It was like some choreographed dance, like strings connected our bodies. Finally, I just stopped. I felt something slither atop of my foot, and I froze. The thing with snakes, is to not make any sudden movements. They will feel threatened. I was so lucky that I'm not afraid of snakes.

I looked down at it, and watched it move. It was a large snake, easily three or four times my size in length and it had the width of my upper thigh. It's skin was a beautiful dark green color, with a gorgeous design all along it. I couldn't tell if it was poisonous, but with the way that Pallaton tensed up, with his now onyx eyes watching the movement of the slithery being, I began to fear for my life.

He crouched, like an animal that was coiled, ready to spring in attack. The snake stopped, lifting up a part of it's body, hissing.

I stood frozen, the snake was beginning to wrap around my leg, making me frightened. I couldn't relax any of the muscles in my body. I was too afraid.

Pallaton growled, noticing the movement. Then, there was silence, as if the entire surrounding woods was waiting for something to happen.

All of a sudden, Pallaton lunged at the snake, quickly crushing the head in his hand. I immediately felt the strong muscles surrounding my calf, relax. I watched, horrified, as the once powerful and feared serpent hung lifeless in his arms.

I jumped into Pallaton's arms, trying to climb my way up his gigantore of a body. He dropped the snake. My whole body was trembling, still working on the adrenaline from the fear. I whimpered as his arms wound around me, pulling me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I immediately felt safe. I missed home so much, along with the feel of the protective 'daddy hugs.'

This hug, while still giving me a sense of home and security, gave a different feeling than a 'daddy hug.'

This was a 'lover's hug.' It warmed me up, sending a shiver clear down my spine.

And, while that thought freaked me out, I still held on tightly.

I almost cried, continuing to whimper into his neck. I breathed in his scent. Holy Spirits! The scent of this man nearly had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. It was a pure aroma of man; spicy, musky, and sweaty. I was very close to drooling. It was like the scent of him sunk down deep into my body, through every pore, and soothed me to my core.

He sat down, leaving me on his lap, and just continued to hold me. His hands moved to rub my back in comforting motions. My near panic attack had subsided along with the trembling, but I just stayed there in his embrace.

I moved my arms to underneath his, trying to reach as far around his body as I could, gripping the strong muscles on his back.

Pallaton rocked my body back and forth, gently, and I felt myself falling asleep. As I drifted off, I could faintly hear him singing something in his language, and it sounded something like a lullaby.

There was a rumbling coming from his chest, representing something like a purr.

When I awoke, we were still in that same clearing, only now, it was getting close to sundown, the sky was darkening with an orange hue across the horizon.

I looked down to see Pallaton sleeping, and my body was draped on top of his. However, I couldn't move, because his arms were locked around me, his hands gripped at the dress that adorned my body, on the small of my back. I decided to use this chance to study Pallaton as closely as I possibly could.

His face was always so handsome, and that certainly did not change when he was asleep.

He really did have a gorgeous facial structure, high cheekbones and a strong jaw.

His eyelashes were so long, gently resting on his cheeks.

His nose was not too big, and not too small; not too pointy, but not too round.

His skin was unblemished, no scars or marks disfiguring the exquisite russet color.

He didn't snore, as if he wanted to stay alert for something.

Looking back up at the sky, I sighed. 'There goes another day away from home.'

The sky sure looked beautiful like this.

I looked back down at Pallaton, gasping when I saw that he was awake, his eyes watching me carefully, his gaze intense.

I felt the telltale sign of my blush coming on, and I knew that I couldn't help it. The man is just too beautiful for his own good.

I was unable to pull my eyes away from his, and it did not look like he was going to be looking away any time soon. It was as if there was some magnetic connection drawing us together.

We laid there as time went by, I can not tell you how much time actually passed, but the sky continually darkened until it could not anymore. Even though it was nearly pitch-black outside, there seemed to be some sort of glow surrounding us, that allowed us to see each other perfectly.

Pallaton continued to hold me against him, and his eyes just seemed to drink me in. As the moments went by, his eyes softened more and more, showing increasingly more love swirling in them.

My heart fluttered as I looked at him. I want so many things just looking at him. I want to hold him, I want to kiss him, I want to just make him smile, I want to do anything that he would ever ask of me. And that thought scared the living shit out of me.

"Why do I feel so connected to you? Why do I feel the need to be close to you? Why do I want to be with you at your side, always and forever?"

Pallaton just cocked his head to the side, a confused look overtaking his handsome face.

I sighed. "That's right. You can't understand me. And I can't understand you. What a pair we make."

Gently pushing at him, I tried to convey to him that I wanted to get up. I need to be away from him.

Finally, he got the hint, unraveling his arms from around my body. I felt strangely cold as I stood. It wasn't just the normal 'I'm cold after being cocooned in a large winter blanket for a few hours' cold, it was a sort of bone-deep chill. It was as if something was missing, from both my heart and my body.

It was hard to distinguish from where the biting pain was coming. Maybe I'm just missing home more than I had thought I was. I was trying not to think about home, predominantly because I cannot handle that type of pain. Missing Momma, Daddy, my friends, hell even mean-old Mrs. Geoffrey, was too much to bear. The entire tribe was so special to me, we were a family, and I couldn't stomach to think of a time that I did not have them with me.

However, when I heard Pallaton whimper and, the moment he touched me with a feather-light finger, the eerie chill left my body, only to be filled with warmth.

He left his hand to touch my shoulder as we walked back to the tribe. As we arrived, Pallaton took my hand and tugged my arm in the direction of a little hut. I followed him, and he led me inside, gesturing over to the area with the bed.

As if he were reluctant to do so, he let go of my hand and turned around, walking away. I watched as his massive form disappeared behind the large tribal mantle that covered the doorway. Wrapping my arms around my midsection, I sighed. I can't just let this man get under my skin. It just does not make any sense.

Laying down on the make-shift bed, I snuggled under the blanket, willing my body to warm up like it had before when Pallaton was with me.

That night, I tossed and turned, my sleep plagued with nightmares of the monsters with the blood-red eyes, and dreams of the large wolf and Pallaton.

Waking up the next morning completely exhausted, I walked out of the cabin, only to have Jacy and another woman squeal at me. They grabbed my hands, pulling me over to the pond to bathe. Jacy handed me a couple leaves and motioned for me to chew on them. It was disgusting, but I heard about something like that before at the school on the reservation. Our people used to need to chew on these leaves for their teeth. It's not like there was any toothpaste around.

The other woman then handed me another leaf, and I sniffed it, recognizing it to be a mint leaf. I chewed thoroughly on it, loving the minty feeling I was tasting. I was handed another dress, and I was shown how to wash the dress from the day before.

When we were finished, I decided to just walk around the tribe to see what everyone with their day.

Most of the men took their turns going out on their canoes to go fishing, while others took their bows and arrows and large knives to go land hunting.

Seeing a couple of the women work with thread, I watched them with curiosity. They set up long pieces of string and worked other pieces through them, weaving them back and forth, creating beautiful blankets and shawls. It was amazing to watch.

Other women were also working with thread, but they were making jewelry. I sat down with them, trying to immerse myself in the gorgeous crafting. They had young men work holes in the through stones, so that the thread could go through them.

One of the women smiled at me and handed me a basket full of the more thin strings. I realized that they couldn't use these pieces, so I picked a two of the browns, greens, and blues. Finding something to be able to hold onto the string as I worked, I folded the threads in half, tying a knot.

I began to work, hunched over my hands, quickly creating a pattern. My nimble fingers moved rapidly, twisting and pulling at the threads in familiar movements. It was a simple type of friendship bracelet, and it had me missing my friends. My own wrists were completely absent of the ones that were made for me because the doctor cut them off.

I don't know how long I worked that day. No one bothered me that day, leaving me in my work. I finished rather quickly, happy with my work. I frowned when I realized how long I unconsciously made the work; too long for my wrist, but not long enough to be a necklace. Looking up, I jumped back, not expecting to see Pallaton sitting in front of me, watching me with that intense gaze of his.

"How long were you sitting here?" I asked him, not expecting an answer from him.

He just smiled at me, once again taking my breath away. He was really too attractive for his own good. His hair was pulled back in a braid, making his features more prominent, as they were not being hidden by the curtain of his silky raven locks. I smiled back, almost shyly as a thought came to my mind.

Scooting over to him, I stretched for his hand. Placing it in my lap, I wrapped the bracelet around his wrist, closing my eyes when I saw that it fit him perfectly. I looked up at him, seeing his eyes focused on the bracelet. His eyes were unreadable, not that it was ever easy for me to read him.

"May I?" I asked him, pointlessly, as I knew that he couldn't understand me.

Pallaton looked up at me, his other hand reaching up to my head. I wanted to cry as he gently traced his fingers along my face. He gazed at me a look of such adoration, and I was lost in those deep brown orbs.

His fingers lightly trailed over my eyes, and I closed them in response. He ghosted his fingers over my lips, and they parted on their own. I opened my eyes as I felt him push my hair behind my ear.

His eyes traveled down to the bracelet I was still holding to his wrist, and back up to meet my eyes. I carefully twisted the thread, knotting it to the loop. Grabbing the knife that was sitting in the basket, I cut the end of the bracelet, smiling at my work.

I was quickly picked up by Pallaton, who crushed me to his body in a hug. I just held onto him, confused by his actions.

"He is grateful to you for making the wristlet." I looked up to see Old Quil watching us, a smile on his wrinkled face. "You see, in our tribe, a woman making a man a piece of jewelry means that he is someone very special to her."

"What about that boy that gave me the flower head band?"

"That was just him accepting you into the tribe, my dear."

"Oh."

"I have never seen that kind of a bracelet before. You know, as soon as he came back from his duty, Pallaton sat down in front of you and watched you make it. You didn't even notice as he sat there for hours, just looking at you."

"Why do I feel this way?"

"I do believe that we held this off as long as we could. It is time you understood."

* * *

So I don't know how to feel about this chapter, but it felt necessary to me. I really want you to understand her conflicting feelings with Pallaton (I will be shortening it soon enough.) I thought it was absolutely adorable when he was trying to learn English. He's really trying for her. Thank you to those who favorited/reviewed/ or is following.

~Ariya-angels


End file.
